Harmonie
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Pendant longtemps, la vie de Kakashi s'est résumée à un enchaînement de malheurs. Comme une malédiction. Depuis la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, les éléments s'alignent enfin pour lui offrir une imparfaite mais fabuleuse harmonie dont il garde la pièce maîtresse secrète.
1. Chapitre 1

Le ciel de cette nuit estivale était clair bien que troublé par quelques rares lambeaux de cotons abandonnés là par un ange pressé. La voie lactée s'étendait dans toute sa majesté au-dessus de Konoha, village paisible où quelques maisons tentaient de faire une maigre concurrence aux étoiles avec des ampoules électriques dont la lumière était tamisée par les stores afin de protéger les secrets des somnambules. En revanche, la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante, les pavés des rues et la pierre des murs ayant aspiré la chaleur de l'astre solaire tout au long de la journée dans le seul but de mieux la diffuser au beau milieu de la nuit et privant ainsi les habitants d'un répit pourtant bien mérité et d'un sommeil réparateur du même coup.

L'homme supportait néanmoins vaillamment le poids du manteau blanc sur ses épaules, signe de son statut dont il ne pouvait se séparer tant qu'il ne regagnait pas l'intimité de son domicile, tandis qu'il observait les étoiles scintillantes qui semblaient bénir le village. Ces petits bijoux diffusaient assez de lumière pour se passer de tout autre éclairage superflu et cela était plus que bienvenu au vu de sa journée chargée.

Il avait plus que jamais, et comme toujours, besoin de paix.

Et cette vision était l'un des dons de la nature le plus apaisant au monde à ses yeux.

Il était enfin à l'air libre dans les rues désertes du village, son grand chapeau à la main comme si le retirer lui enlevait le poids du devoir, pouvant admirer à loisir les gemmes clairsemant le ciel sans craindre qu'un ninja ne débarque en coup de vent pour une information plus ou moins digne d'intérêt – quoiqu'il n'était pas impossible que l'un d'entre eux ne surgisse de l'ombre avec une nouvelle qui se solderait par une nouvelle nuit blanche – et inspirant en toute quiétude.

Mais il existait encore mieux.

Kakashi détenait le véritable remède miracle à ces interminables journées emplies de paperasse à signer, de responsabilités , ordres à donner, missions à assigner, comptes-rendus et toutes les autres joyeusetés qui lui incombaient en tant que Hokage sixième du nom. Chaque jour lorsqu'il quittait son palais, il avait le dos et les épaules perclus de douleur, un ordre de mission aléatoire tournant en boucle dans son esprit embrumé, déambulant d'une démarche lente et automatique plutôt effrayante.

Mais depuis maintenant un an et deux mois, il quittait le palais du Hokage à une heure avancée de la nuit d'une démarche volontaire, presque allègre, le menton et le nez légèrement dressés en l'air comme s'il humait un discret mais délicieux parfum dont lui seul connaissait le secret de ses délicates notes, les pans de sa veste blanche dansant autour de ses jambes tel un drapeau de paix hissé contre les ténèbres afin de les mettre en fuite.

Auparavant, il aurait pris le temps de flâner au gré de ses envies, les mains fourrées dans ses poches afin de les protéger des intempéries, du froid ou tout simplement car c'était plus agréable, prenant même quelques pauses au bord d'un ruisseau ou à un bosquet afin de se ressourcer en profitant de sa solitude.  
Mais depuis un an et deux mois, il avait une raison de hâter le pas et d'enfin jouir de son intimité, de sa vie _après_ le travail, d'être l'homme qui se cachait derrière le ninja consciencieux. Ce pauvre homme qu'il s 'était échiné à enterrer, à étouffer derrière ce masque, ne lui laissant jamais de répit, pas même un instant pour respirer et pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'avait jamais estimé mériter profiter de la vie et se construire une situation stable, de s'accomplir autrement qu'en tant que ninja.  
Pendant longtemps, sa farouche détermination ne l'avait nullement perturbé car il excellait en tant que jônin. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait vu ses camarades disparaître le soir afin de passer du temps en galante compagnie, ne plus discuter que de leur dulcinée, s'installer chez la demoiselle en question et annoncer un beau jour, lors du trajet pour une quelconque mission, qu'ils allaient devenir pères.

Aucun d'entre eux ne erraient plus sans but une fois le devoir pour le village accompli. Tous – à part quelques rares exceptions telles que l'incorrigible Genma – étaient stables, installés en ménage. Heureux.

Au départ, la source de ces petits bonheurs lui avait totalement échappé, à ce petit garçon écrasé par la culpabilité caché derrière cette étoffe noire, cet effrayant sharingan puis sous ce grand manteau blanc d'Hokage.

Mais maintenant il savait.

Au lieu d'emprunter la rue menant à son minable studio qu'il n'avait pas souhaité abandonner lors de sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage histoire d'avoir un point de chute si jamais les événements et ses responsabilités devenaient trop insupportables et qu'il avait besoin de souffler - ce qui était triste lorsqu'on y réfléchissait plus de 30 secondes – il s'engagea dans une ruelle vivement éclairée d'un quelconque quartier résidentiel un brin bourgeois.  
Aucune lumière n'émanait des demeures bordant la rue pavée et tous les rideaux étaient tirés, dissimulant ainsi la vie privée des foyers.

Kakashi s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon résidentiel tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique similaire aux autres, se composant uniquement d'un rez-de-chaussée et disposant d'un minuscule jardinet à l'arrière dans lequel un chien n'aurait même pas eu le plaisir de jouer puis observa la porte d'entrée de bois crème quelques instants.  
Curieusement, il retint sa respiration avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, tout comme le premier jour où il avait pénétré dans cette maison en sachant que sa vie allait basculer à jamais.

Et comme tous les autres jours depuis.  
Pas un seul jour ne s'était déroulé sans qu'il ne ressente cet intense cocktail d'émotions sur le pas de cette porte, prêt à traverser cette fine barrière entre le quotidien et son paradis, son jardin secret.  
Ce lieu où il pouvait enfin être lui-même après des décennies de répression de son propre être sans crainte d'être jugé, de représailles ou de souffrir.

Alors qu'il sortait un trousseau de clés d'une poche de son pantalon de camouflage kaki et en insérait une dans la serrure, un sourire fébrile effleura ses lèvres, caché par le fin tissu noir qui couvrait la moitié de son visage.

Personne ne le savait, mais le sixième Hokage souriait beaucoup sous ce bout de tissu qui attisait tant la curiosité.

Le séjour plongé dans l'obscurité dans lequel il pénétra était désordonné, il le devinait grâce aux timides rayons d'argent que le quart de lune projetait par les deux fenêtres de la pièce et parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur et, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, ses mauvaises habitudes revenaient toujours au galop. Un léger parfum de nouilles sautées aromatisées flottaient dans l'air, émanant de l'espace cuisine aménagé à droite de la vaste pièce, là où l'attendait un bol encore un fumant.  
Avec le plus de discrétion possible afin de ne pas la réveiller dans la pièce d'à-côté, il retira ses sandales qu'il rangea méticuleusement à droite de la porte d'entrée puis il se dirigea vers la table à manger où l'attendait effectivement un repas complet. Il se composait donc d' un bol de nouilles ainsi qu'un bol de thé vert dont il raffolait et plat en céramique recouvert d'un torchon cachant sans doute quelques biscuits qu'elle avait préparé dans l'espoir de tuer le temps jusqu'à son retour ou bien c'était pour les tester avant de les proposer à son invité pour le déjeuner de demain.

Se languissant d'elle, il se hâta d'avaler son bol de nouilles sautées, manqua de s'étouffer et de recracher les fameux féculents sur la table propre. Il prit donc le temps de savourer celui de thé et, tandis que le liquide chaud commençait à l'apaiser, il s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et jeta un regard suspicieux sous le torchon.

Privilégiant sa santé au plaisir qu'elle aurait de savoir qu'il goûtait ses hasardeuses expériences culinaires, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était entrouverte, frémissant d'impatience comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa couche après d'amères et tortueuses années de tentation.  
Observant sa silhouette endormie sous les draps du futon, il retira son manteau blanc à inscription rouge et le plia soigneusement avant de le poser sur une chaise abandonnée dans un coin. Le ninja copieur retira sa veste puis sa sempiternelle combinaison noire qui montait jusqu'à son nez, son fameux masque donc, sans y réfléchir à deux fois et sans jamais la quitter du regard, cette simple vision l'emplissant de ravissement.

En sa compagnie, il était serein, dénué de honte ou crainte, totalement en confiance.

Épanoui.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent finit par enfiler un ample pantalon gris qu'elle avait laissé plié à son attention sur le bureau puis il la rejoignit sous les draps avec le soupir de soulagement de l'homme trop pressé, vivant à cent à l'heure, qui arrivait enfin à bon port après une tumultueuse traversée.

Sa peau était douce et encore chaude du soleil auquel elle s'était exposée dans l'après-midi contre la sienne et sa longue chevelure qui lui chatouillait dangereusement le nez sentait néanmoins bon les fruits rouges. Il retint un éternuement qui manquerait de souiller sa crinière puis il enroula un bras autour de sa taille menue.

Vêtue d'une simple brassière noire et d'un shorty assorti, elle dormait à poings fermés... Mais il la connaissait par cœur et savait que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie qui nécessitait un seul petit geste pour prendre fin. Il passa les doigts dans sa crinière à trois reprises, lentement, délicatement, avec amour, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser magique qui l'éveilla – comme il l'avait prévu – puis elle se retourna contre lui, les yeux rivés à ses prunelles chocolats.

Plus d'orbe de sang. Plus de Sharingan depuis la guerre.  
C'était étrange, même pour elle.

\- Ne m'en veux pas... je n'ai pas goûté tes gâteaux, je suis beaucoup trop épuisé, mentit-il effrontément suite à un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant d'étouffer un bâillement dans sa crinière. Ce sera mieux de laisser la surprise à Yamato.

\- Saloperie ! Par contre pas de soucis pour les nouilles hein ?! Grogna la femme en lui envoyant une tape indolente sur l'épaule, les sourcils adorablement froncés. Tu avais peur de t'intoxiquer ?

\- Un peu oui, finit-il par admettre se retenant tant bien que mal de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il observa son visage constellé de flaques d'argent avant de l'étreindre au plus près de lui, comme s'il souhaitait la fondre en lui. T'en fais pas, il est trop bien élevé pour te faire la moindre remarque désobligeante, même sur tes piètres talents de pâtissière. Il ne voudrait pas s'attirer les foudres du Hokage.

\- Évidemment... Tu as une réunion demain matin ? s'enquit la femme dans un murmure qui se voulait détaché, mais dont le regard lointain dévoilait l'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton réveil et jusqu'à ton départ, la rassura Kakashi, touché par cette question anodine, toujours répétée, qui en disait beaucoup sur son ressenti vis-à-vis de son rôle. Étrangement, elle s'inquiétait moins pour les missions mais il faut dire qu'il se chargeait surtout de les assigner à présent. Tu ne devrais pas m'attendre le soir, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois. Après tu es épuisée et grognon.

\- C'est le seul moment où je peux vraiment profiter de toi Kashi, se justifia-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui et caressant distraitement la cicatrice barrant son œil droit, ignorant royalement la partie de sa remarque concernant son sale caractère au lendemain de ses veillées. C'était pour lui, alors elle estimait qu'il n'était pas en droit de se plaindre... Même si elle savait être vraiment insupportable. Sois rassuré mon chéri, je m'endors déjà. Je voulais juste attendre que tu sois là, en sécurité.

Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur lui, la tête reposant sur le creux douillet formé par son épaule et sa nuque et ferma les yeux, un sourire paisible jouant sur ses lèvres. Prête à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, elle parvint néanmoins à murmurer quelques paroles chaleureuses :

\- Bonne nuit Kashi, à demain.

\- A demain, mon amour.

Oui, lui, Kakashi Hatake, anciennement connu comme le ninja copieur, l'homme au Sharingan avant la guerre, ninja émérite réputé inébranlable, puis Hokage sixième du nom, était à présent un simple homme. Un homme démuni face à l'amour qui s'était révélé à lui après cette misère qu'il pensait infinie, après cette détresse, ce fardeau devenu son fidèle compagnon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Kakashi fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltrait timidement à travers les rideaux crèmes et son premier geste – une habitude prise dès le premier jour – fut de baisser le regard sur la femme endormie à ses côtés afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien.

Heureusement, elle bougeait dans son sommeil et n'était donc pas restée étendue sur lui toute la nuit, risquant ainsi de l'engourdir ou de le réveiller en panique car manquant de l'étouffer avec son coude contre sa trachée même si elle était un poids plume par rapport à lui.

Résolu à faire plaisir à sa dulcinée et à passer un agréable moment avant une nouvelle journée de dur labeur qu'il décida de commencer plus tard que prévu parce qu'il en avait le droit et l'envie, il quitta la chaleur du futon. Il passa dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau en pensant qu'il était temps d'investir dans un véritable lit, pour plus de confort, puis se rendit dans la pièce de vie afin de préparer un thé et un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom : riz blanc mélangé à un œuf cru, saumon frit et quelques mandarines. Il le lui devait bien même si certaines de ces sautes d'humeur le rendait fou.

Sa position de Hokage le monopolisait et, même s'il pouvait à présent se vanter d'avoir une vie privée qui le comblait – à un détail près- , il donnait bien volontiers raison à sa compagne concernant la question du temps passé ensemble  
Depuis toujours, il avait voué sa vie à Konoha, ses villageois et à leur protection. En tant que ninja si doué, fils d'un ninja émérite, Kakashi se _devait_ de se donner corps et âme à son village. D'où son parcours hors du commun : diplômé de l'Académie ninja à 5 ans, chunin à 6 ans, jônin à 12 ans puis membre de l'ANBU, l'unité spéciale assurant la garde personnelle des Hokage, instituteur de salles gosses dans sa vingtaine, commandant de la troisième division des Forces Alliées lors de la quatrième guerre mondiale ninja et, la cerise sur le gâteau, 6ème Hokage à 32 ans. Un parcours brillant que tout le monde applaudissait et qui aurait rendu son père fier… Si on omettait bien sûr les scabreux détails qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements à rejoindre l'ANBU.

Ça et le suicide de son père. Ça et la dépression suite aux décès d'Obito et de Rin. Ça et la mort de Minato. Ça et le combat ultime d'Obito, ses accusations emplies de haine avant de trouver le chemin de la rédemption.

Mais il avait surmonté tous ces évènements et, même si son statut ne lui permettait pas forcément, il avait envie de remercier cette femme avec de petites attentions, celle qui avait renversé son existence déjà bien plus lumineuse après la fin de la guerre, la mort définitive d'Obito, ou même de l'arrivée de l'équipe 7 dans sa vie.

On lui avait prouvé que la solidarité, générosité et l'amour existaient encore dans ce chaos.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, la femme sortit de la chambre en s'étirant langoureusement, comme un chat paresseux, les yeux encore fermés afin de ne pas affronter la brutalité de la lumière du jour. Elle le rejoignit ensuite d'un pas las en s'amusant à éviter les flaques de soleil sur le parquet et vint se blottir dans ses bras, appuyant tout son poids contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'intéresser à la cuisine avec les yeux soudainement vifs, gourmande qu'elle était.  
Elle n'était plus surprise de le voir sans son masque, son fidèle rempart contre la froide et dure réalité qui avait tant fait jaser et provoquer bien des missions puériles afin de le percer à jour, maintenant habituée à le voir ainsi.

A nu.

\- Chéri, j'ai bien réfléchi hier et je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment temps d'annoncer aux autres que nous sommes en couples. Ça fait plus d'un an et ça se passe merveilleusement bien alors je ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter de si tôt, mais en même temps nous vivons dans notre bulle, hors du monde et loin du regard des autres alors quelque part, peut être que ça changera quand ils sauront et qu'on pourra parader dans les rues et tout, tu sais du genre « pour vivre heureux vivons cachés » mais bon ça tu vois on peut pas le savoir tant que c'est pas fait !clama-t-elle avec dynamisme, ses fins sourcils froncés prouvant qu'elle était totalement absorbée par son discours qui partait pourtant déjà dans tous les sens, toujours aussi éparpillée et incapable de synthétiser ce qu'il trouvait malgré tout adorable. Enfin bon, on devrait leur dire et vite parce qu'ils vont commencer à se poser des questions à mon sujet, moi qui normalement adore raconter mes histoires d'amour et me vanter, et puis là ils vont comprendre qu'il y a un homme dans ma vie. Et puis tu es le Hokage bon sang, s'ils ne sont pas contents, il n'ont rien à dire ! Tu n'auras qu'à les envoyer en mission à l'autre bout du monde histoire de leur faire les pieds et ça leur laissera le temps de se rendre compte que toi et moi, c'est parfait. Et si jamais ils ont encore quelque chose à dire et qu'ils n'ont pas peur de toi, moi je vais leur faire vivre la misère. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, si certaines ont réussi à trouver l'amour auprès d'un certain renégat, que _tu_ as acquitté en plus, je vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurai pas le droit d'être heureuse avec l'homme de mon choix. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de le garder à l'œil celui-là parce que c'est pas parce qu'il fait les yeux doux à tout le monde et qu'il se porte volontaire pour te filer un coup de main quand il daigne se montrer en ville qu'il faut ignorer qui il est réellement.

Kakashi retint tant bien que mal son rire mais finit par ne plus pouvoir se contenir, vaincu par sa candeur et sa dissipation, appuyé contre le rebord du plan de travail alors qu'elle le fixait, les poings sur les hanches et le menton en avant. Elle semblait prête à mener une croisade et défendre son amour contre vents et marées.

Sa réaction eut le don de l'agacer et , fulminant d'être prise à la légère, ses prunelles commencèrent à lancer des éclairs alors qu'elle levait la main pour l'agiter sous son nez comme pour le tirer de son délire. Derrière eux, le poisson commençait à être un brin trop grillé, répandant un fumet acre dans la pièce. Le Hokage s'empressa de retirer les deux tranches de saumon du feu afin de les disposer sur une assiette en céramique bleue et blanche alors que sa chère et tendre le menaçait d'une spatule afin d'attirer son attention.

Elle préférait être écoutée même si ses propos étaient sans queue ni tête plutôt que de manger des aliments comestibles.

\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi… C'est juste que c'est compliqué de garder son sérieux face à tes monologues, se défendit l'ancien détenteur du Sharingan en lui faisant signe de s'apaiser à l'aide d'un mouvement de ses deux mains à plats allant de bas en haut, ce qui lui valut un coup de louche sur l'épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent avant de lui confisquer l'ustensile pour le ranger derrière lui avant de jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses réflexions. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma chérie. Pour l'annoncer aux autres, pas pour Sasuke. Laisse-le tranquille ce pauvre homme, il a déjà payé pour ses crimes.

Il avait été son instructeur, il était donc évident qu'il prendrait sa défense. Il l'avait fait libérer de prison malgré tous ses crimes.

Kakashi détailla sa silhouette d'un regard tendre, l'attrapa par les hanches afin de la coller de nouveau à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Allez calme-toi. Ça me terrifie pour une tonne de raisons mais nous allons tout leur raconter : bientôt les questions vont pleuvoir et tu seras obligée de dire la vérité pour te défendre. Et sache que je ne laisserai jamais personne te dénigrer, assura l'homme aux cheveux d'argent en déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses paupières closes puis ses tempes, ses joues, son menton, s'enivrant de la douceur de sa peau et son parfum. On le fera à l'anniversaire « surprise » de Temari. Ce serait ridicule de faire une annonce solennelle lors d'une réunion.

\- Ça va faire scandale… On va nous maudire d'avoir pourri la soirée. J'ai hâââte de voir la tête de Naruto ! pouffa la femme d'une voix fluette en nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque, visiblement enchantée par cette idée, mais camouflant néanmoins son angoisse quant à la réaction de ses proches face à cette relation. Elle prit un peu de recul afin de dévisager l'homme de sa vie, se prit à sourire comme une sotte puis captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Je t'aime tellement, Kakashi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit le Hokage 6ème du nom après une longue inspiration et manquant de se pincer afin de vérifier que tout cela était bien réel. L'odeur du poisson cramé le ramenant sur terre, ce qui était bien moins violent, il hocha doucement la tête comme pour chasser un rêve puis annonça en lui donnant une tape au creux des reins. Allez, allume la télévision et va t'installer à table, je m'occupe de tout. Après je file… Shizune va encore me passer un savon !

Sa dulcinée rit à l'entente de sa dernière réflexion, fit un commentaire sur la « _pauvre Shizune qui se tapait tout le sale boulot des Hokage depuis des lustres_ », alluma donc la télévision et s'installa au bout de la table à manger où patientaient toujours les fameux gâteaux qui ne seraient donc pas testés avant la « dégustation ».  
Il la contempla en train de zapper fébrilement jusqu'à trouver une chaîne d'informations, une douce chaleur se répandant en son sein, dans ses veines où le sang battait au rythme de son rire. Il ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte qu'il vivait le parfait amour avec cette femme, _sa_ femme à l'insu des autres, qu'un rêve insoupçonné se concrétisait et qu'un avenir inespéré, inimaginable dans les abysses de la dépression causée par la mort qui le talonnait, s'offrait maintenant à lui.

Il l'avait côtoyée de loin pendant longtemps sans vraiment lui prêter attention et c'était compréhensible puisqu'ils n'avaient rien en commun hormis leur statut de ninjas, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Akatsuki. A cette période, certains évènements les avaient rapproché, semant les graines d'une relation éclatante, tissée de compréhension, de confiance et de bonté.  
Il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Quant à elle, elle avait répondu à sa prière muette pour une main tendue afin de le sortir de cette nuit sans fin qui l'engloutissait. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé avant d'en arriver là, s'apprivoisant petit à petit mais se livrant sans réserve.

Suite à la quatrième guerre mondiale des ninjas, ils avaient appris à se respecter mutuellement. Cela avait été une épreuve particulièrement éprouvante pour lui – Obito se rappelant à son souvenir avec sarcasme - et encore une fois, elle avait répondu présente en dépit du chagrin qui l'accablait. Elle aussi avait essuyé des pertes.

Et puis il y avait eu le mariage de Naruto et Hinata.  
Cette cristallisation de l'amour le plus pur, ce moment de bonheur intense, la joie éclatante des convives et la musique endiablée lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur ses envies et ses émotions. Il était enfin parvenu à voir au-delà de la solitude et de la satisfaction de son accomplissement professionnel.

Il se sentait bien à présent, stable, en paix avec lui-même car ayant surmonté son passé et parvenait à affronter son reflet dans une glace sans apercevoir les ombres de ses défunts camarades. Et puis il savait qu'Obito était en fin en paix, veillant sur lui depuis les cieux, dansant avec Rin parmi les étoiles.  
Mais il avait voulu plus.

Il pouvait s'autoriser à s'ouvrir aux autres et à trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme qui lui plaisait par son caractère piquant, la douceur de son âme et sa beauté charnelle bien sûr. Il ne souhaitait pas trouver une femme qui répondait à ses critères uniquement pour faire comme les autres ou faire bonne figure.

Il était fin prêt à l'accueillir.

Le souvenir de cette soirée magique l'emplissait toujours d'allégresse, l'air avait été propice à l'épanouissement de l'amour. Pourtant, à un moment précis durant l'évènement, il avait été envahi par une angoisse dévastatrice qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté depuis et que l'idée de révéler leur relation aux autres ravivait.  
Le fait que Yamato, un de ses plus proches amis et ancien collègue qu'il avait vu grandir soit au courant le rassurait car cela prouvait que les villageois pouvaient accepter leur relation ou tout du moins la tolérer. Le capitaine Yamato était un homme d'une infinie politesse, ce qui évitait tout situation de malaise à cause d'un jugement top négatif, disposant d'un esprit ouvert de par son vécu et éprouvait une profonde affection et admiration pour son supérieur qui rendait son jugement à son égard plus clément.

Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.

Au vu de sa position et du respect qu'inspirait ses actes en tant que ninja, peu de gens oserait lui révéler le fond de leur pensée quant à son couple avec _elle_. Heureusement pour lui, il se moquait éperdument de l'avis d'autrui sur sa vie privée. Mais elle, elle était bien plus encline à être affectée par la médisance des gens.

Un brin déconcerté, Kakashi acheva la préparation en écoutant distraitement la présentatrice évoquer d'une manifestation à Iwa concernant une hausse des prix qu'elle commentait d'une voix nasillarde moqueuse en tressant sa chevelure.

\- Je vais passer dire bonjour à Obito, Rin et les autres cet après-midi, déclara-t-elle en l'observant disposer les plats sur la table sans daigner bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider, mais guettant sa réaction, une éventuelle paralysie ou un frémissement intempestif. Un sourire tendre effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait place à sa droite et commençait à lui verser du thé vert. Tu veux leur transmettre un petit mot ?

Le Hokage sixième du nom la couva d'un regard pétillant d'amour et lui répondit en toute simplicité alors qu'elle enveloppait sa main de la sienne :

\- Dis leur que je vais bien.

* * *

Une brise ténue s'était levée à l'heure du déjeuner, faisant danser les feuilles des peupliers et apportant un souffle d'air bienvenu dans les foyers qui lui ouvraient grands leurs fenêtres, soulagés de cette bénédiction en cette lourde période estivale.

Yamato et la femme achevaient de déguster les boulettes de riz qu'il avait apporté en guise de participation, assis en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre donnant sur le jardinet afin de profiter de l'air frais. Durant le repas, le duo avait discuté d'un mariage qui se profilait, du village et de la santé de Tsunade qui s'était retirée suite à la guerre.  
Elle prit ensuite le risque de goûter ses pâtisseries préparées la veille pour ne pas faire honte à son invité et manqua de s'étouffer à la première bouchée de ce gâteau trop sec et brûlé, au goût de matcha trop prononcé qui le rendait écœurant. La voyant virer au rouge, il lui désigna le jardin d'un index taquin et elle s'empressa de recracher cette horreur par la fenêtre.

Absolument pas élégant, mais si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas promptement, elle allait se bloquer les voix respiratoires. Son inconscient n'avait pas le loisir d'être raffiné.

\- Ta mission s'est bien passée ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué mon pauvre Yamato ? s'inquiéta la femme qui s'était empressée de cacher ses œuvres de malheur et de les poser au sol avant d'observer ses grands yeux noirs lointains. Tu n'aurais pas envie de faire autre chose ? A part du gardiennage bien sûr…

\- Oui bien, je te remercie. Il n'y a rien de transcendant depuis la guerre à part de l'espionnage, répondit le membre de l'Anbu d'un air si dégagé que cela l'interpella, bien qu'elle soit habituée à son stoïcisme légendaire. C'était un homme insaisissable, mais une intuition féminine lui soufflait que le courant n'était pas si tranquille que cela. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge Kakashi à ce sujet. Semblant deviner son raisonnement, il daigna enfin la dévisager et fut secoué d'un joyeux rire : Bien que passer du temps en ta compagnie soit agréable et m'offre une excellente pause, je n'abandonnerai mon poste pour rien au monde.

« _Quelle __charmante __façon __de formuler sa mission de __surveillance_ » s'émerveilla-t-elle in petto tandis qu'elle s'adossait à la chambranle de bois peinte en blanc de la fenêtre, très pragmatique, tandis que le soleil embrassait la peau de ses pieds et jambes nus offerts à sa merci.

\- J'imagine que c'est plus stimulant que de cuisiner pour une demoiselle en détresse et manger avec, éluda-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence que le brun eut dû mal interpréter, un sourcil arqué. Se délectant de le voir si désemparé, elle lui envoya une tape facétieuse sur l'avant-bras. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, enfin pas si souvent, si ça empiète sur des missions importantes. Kakashi ne t'en voudra pas, surtout si c'est moi qui lui demande. Je suis une grande fille capable de s'occuper d'elle-même sans l'aide de personne.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant, soutint le capitaine qui imitait sa posture et rejetant la tête en arrière pour se délecter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage, clairement plus à son aise qu'en publique. Tu es une femme forte, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu as été d'une grande aide durant la guerre.

\- C'est très gentil, fit-elle en contenant un large sourire car réellement flattée par son compliment et celui, indirect, des villageois. J'espère que ton séjour forcé dans la grotte de Kabuto ne t'a pas laissé trop de séquelles. Tu mérites vraiment qu'on te laisse en paix maintenant. En tout cas tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.

\- J'ai connu pire, éluda le membre de l'Anbu d'un ton morne qui révélait une certaine morosité sans pour autant fuir son regard.

Les yeux écarquillés et les bouche entrouverte, elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait commis une sacrée bévue en évoquant ces mauvais traitements car le pauvre homme avait déjà vécu une enfance épouvantable. Il avait été arraché à son foyer et captif des griffes du redoutable Orochimaru qui l'avait transformé en cobaye de laboratoire alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune garçon. Il avait perdu son identité. Et dire qu'après cette misère, on s'était encore servi de lui comme d'un vulgaire sujet scientifique en l'utilisant, lui et les cellules souches d'Hashirama Senju que lui avait inoculé l'homme-serpent, afin d'augmenter la puissance des guerriers de Zetsus durant la dernière guerre.

C'était abject.

Il lui avait raconté son histoire un soir autour d'un dîner avec le couple durant l'hiver, avec aisance, presque avec détachement, comme si cela concernait un autre que lui. Kakashi était bien sûr au courant, mais ce récit l'avait tout de même brassé. Il connaissait le monde et son chaos à la perfection pour en avoir fait sa propre expérience, mais ce genre de tableau ne manquait pas de le toucher à chaque fois.

Autant dire qu'elle était tombée des nues, ne soupçonnant pas une telle infortune derrière son illustre flegme. Et voilà qu'à présent elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie en toute insouciance.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. C'est difficile de toujours surveiller ses paroles en fonction de la personne avec qui on est. Et puis c'est derrière moi maintenant.

Sa sérénité et son sourire étaient convaincants, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

Elle était constamment épatée par la mansuétude dont il faisait preuve. En même temps, il faut dire que ses expériences de vie le rendaient moins enclin à l'impatience et aux crises de nerfs. Elle l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup.

Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain, brisant la quiétude de la chambre où le duo se prélassait. La femme se redressa subitement, toute ouïe dans l'espoir de percevoir d'autres bruits qui indiqueraient l'identité du visiteur ou, plus pratique encore, s'il quittait les lieux sans demander son reste.


End file.
